Death Waltz
by Capp'n Crazy Raven
Summary: Vampire!Prince!Prussia x Hungary. She was here to serve him, but with an unlucky accident she hurt him. He wants her blood, body and life in return for the heartache she caused. Originally the less detailed version was used as a memory in a rp, the concept of this AU does not belong to me! Nor do the characters,... You know what I mean. Rated M for light smut and violence.


_Death Waltz_

 _He pushed her into the room, his eyes filled with thirst, anger and a primal hunger, he wanted her blood, her body and her life. There are just certain things you do not do around the White Prince. Things you do not say around him, if you value your life._

 _'Your Highness- please' she had begged, tears forming in her eyes as he ripped through the dress she wore. It was the same as the dresses the maids wore, other than the fact hers was green instead of charcoal. The kind of green the young tips of pinetrees were in early summer, when they got kissed by the first beams of sunlight in the morning. A kind of green that went great with her eyes that seemed like they were made of pure emerald._

 _The high-end cotton easily gave away to him, regardless of it's tight weave, and dropped to the floor. Her corset and undergarments followed quick after, and she tried to cover herself up albeit it was without success. He wanted her, and she knew that the clock was ticking away at the last few moments she had on this planet._

 _It was an odd thought, knowing you were going to die. Knowing that it was all because of a mistake. But when she signed away her life, in order to provide her family with the money they needed so badly, she knew this could happen. They had said their last goodbyes and cried in each others arms. Those who stepped through the castle doors looking for work, never returned. Not even after their passing. She just didn't think it was going to be this quick..._

 _He pushed her on the bed. 'Please- I didn't mean to- please forgive me' she had begged, but her pleas for forgiveness only made his smirk grow wider. He joined her on the bed, the mattress giving away beneath his weight. For a few moments his eyes met hers. They were a rare color, a deep ruby like the very liquid he depended on to live._

 _'I am not the kind of person to grant you a pardon for such behaviors' the Prince stated as he pinned her hands above her head. Smirking ever so slightly more as he unbuckled his pants with another. His teeth, like two daggers, sank into her milky skin where they stayed for longer than necessary. He liked to draw out the burning yet freezing pain that the blood-thinning venom coating them caused. To make the scene he would leave behind even more beautiful. To make her scream for him to please just feed on her._

 _He positioned his tip at her entrance, and slid inside of her before finally giving in. His teeth were pulled back and he started to lightly suck on the puncture wounds, in attempt to quench his unquenchable thirst with the nearly sickeningly sweet, heavenly nectar. She was a pure soul, and the adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, even though she was frozen in place by fear, added a nice flavor tone to which was indescribable. He started moving, and his thrusts were rough and greedy just like his lips on her neck. This time he wasn't here to please her. He was here to destroy her._

 _When he climaxed, he bit down into her tender flesh again. Not in the way necessary to create the punctures for feeding, but like an animal. His fangs hooking behind her internal jugular. And he pulled back, tearing through it and allowing whatever blood was left to pour out._

 _The life-giving liquid was everywhere, his clothes were soaked in it, the sheets were being absorbed by the crimson, and small splatters were somehow able to find their way onto the off-white wall against which the bed was placed. He smirked, glancing down into her eyes one last time as the last drops of life left her. The prettiest sight in the world, was that of the spark leaving someone's eyes. Watching their flame die._

 _Eventually, he got up off the bed and took a moment to walk into the bathroom and wash his hands. The water slowly turning from scarlet to clear. After drying them and neatly folding the hand-towel again, he walked past her corpse to the corner of his room. A cello made from the darkest ebony, got met with it's master's hand. And the Prince sat down in a chair near the window, glancing out to the moon as he straddled the instrument between his legs ans embraced it. His fingers danced over the strings of the instrument as he caressed it with the bow, teasing it to release a deep, sad hum. Death Waltz filled the room, and he was sure that, if he were to turn around, he would be able to see her ghost dance among those of the other people that had fallen victim to his hands._


End file.
